Me encontré un lindo gatito
by Gilver2990
Summary: Aladdin tendrá que capturar la atención de cierto gatito arisco, así como en el pasado. Está enlazado con un crossover. Kagerou Days Aladdin x Shuuya kano
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.**

Crossover **Magi Kagerou Days.** **Enlazado con Una brillante luz y Estúpida Coca cola.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Su día iba de forma espectacular, por primera vez, desde que se levantó comenzo a limpiar su habitación, como media hora después Kido había entrado para decirle que tenían que surtir la despensa pero al ver lo que hacia, tomo a la primera víctima que iba pasando justo en ese momento. Shintaro fue jalado de improviso y a la fuerza, hacia la calle por parte de Kido y los que ese día.

Cuando terminó, salió a darse una vuelta pues no tenía ningúna responsabilidad en ese momento en la base, como tampoco tenía trabajó, un tiempo a solas le ayudaría bastante. Cuando salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar por las calles, tal era su felicidad que hasta había comenzado a tararear, sin duda Shintaro debía estar sufriendo con creces ya que precisamente ese día era caluroso, cosa que odiaba el ojeroso. Después de unos tal vez diez minutos de caminar, llegó al parque y antes de ingresar, un ser mítico o no sabría catalogarlo, salio corriendo y se escondió detrás de él, lo único que alcanzar a ver fue una trenza de color azul muy larga.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Llegó de la nada un tipo buscando a los lado, ignorando al muchacho de enfrente.

-No pudo ir tan lejos – Al ver a chico de enfrente vio detrás una larga trenza, triunfante sonrió. -Te tengo mocoso del infierno.

Kano sintió aquellas manos que se aferran a el, se tensaron, dejando salir un suspiro, activo su poder pues por lo visto haría su buena acción del día.

-¿Kido no les advirtió de no molestar a nadie? – Su rostro abarcó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras no se movía del lugar. Vio a ambos tipos que dieron un respingo al verlo quien era.

Sin duda esos tipos ya habían tenido un altercado en el cual, Tsugaro arreglo esos pendientes con ellos y estos al ver al niño que ahora no veían por ningún lado, quisieron cobrarse la contra el por la paliza de su amiga pelirroja y el chico mencionado que le secundo.

-N-Nosotros solo estábamos de paso – El chico enfrente le daba mala espina y como no ubicarlo, si siempre estaba pegado a su líder, miro por su rabillo del ojo y en la esquina vio esa maldita sudadera morada.- Mierda, corre….

Sin más ambos huyeron despavoridos, mientras dejaban a cierto chico de mirada gatuna, riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, fue un buen juego acercles creer que venía Kido.

-Deberias dejar de esconderte- Miro hacia atrás al niño pues en cierta forma se sentía incómodo. -No creo que te molesten en un buen tiempo…

Pero el chico se quedó estático al ver aquellos ojos, tan puros como el cielo o tan transparentes como el propio mar, unos ojos tan preciosos que transmitían muchas cosas. Ningúno de los dos separó la mirada del otro, Kano estaba demasiado impresionado pero mientras que el dueño veía el rostro del rubio, en su corazón y alma, sentía una pequeña tristeza y nostalgia al verlo.

-Gracias por salvarme -Le regalo al chico su mejor sonrisa- Estaba esperando aun amigo pero ellos aparecieron de repente…

Incluso la voz del niño era bonita, si lo dejaba ahí solo no le pasaría nada pero era consciente de aquellos idiotas no se estarían tranquilos hasta desquitarse, ya más tarde le preguntaría a Tsugaro que hacer con ese detalle, aparte de que se sentía de buen humor podría hacerle compañía al niño hasta que esté estuviera más tranquilo con su amigo.

-Estás de suerte, este día no tengo trabajo así que no tengo problema en ser tu guarda espaldas -Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro- Y como estoy de buen humor será gratis -Le giño al niño.

Aladdin se sonrojo ante el coqueteo del chico pero acepto la oferta, empezaron a caminar por todo el parque y debes en cuando pasaban por la fuente dónde era su punto de encuentro del niño, aunque no había señales de vida del unicornio, Aladdin fue el que empezó una conversación que capturó la atención del chico de la mentira. Terminaron un buen rato en el área de juegos mientras se les había olvidado, volver a pasar por la fuente, sin saber que la última que pasaron, llegó después Alibaba.

-Para ser tan solo un niño, eres muy inteligente -Veia a su acompañante con cierta admiración- Cuando seas más grande, sin duda serás popular con las chicas~

Ante eso el niño frunció el entrecejo molesto, no le agradaba que lo vieran aún como un niño, jamás lo diría pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse que no diera el estirón.

-Tengo 14 -Amurado cruzó sus brazos y miro a otro lado- Estoy bajito, solo un poquito

Cabe decir que la cara de desconcierto de Kano era digna de una foto, el era bajo al lado de Shintaro, Tsugaro, Seto y ni que decir de Konoha pero a la persona que tenía enfrente apenas y le llegaba a la altura del pecho, aparte sus rasgos eran bastante infantiles, tirándole como unos quizás 10 años. Al ver ese puchero y su actitud, lo hizo empezar a reir, solo incrementando la molestia del otro.

-L-Lo siento -Trataba de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo pero no podia- En verdad tan solo eres un niño -Se le salieron una cuantas lágrimas de la risa.

Cabe decir que ante eso el más chico se molestó mucho más pero cuando volteo para verlo, se quedó perdido en la nostalgia que aquellos ojos desprendían ante los recuerdos, como si esto ya antes hubiera pasado. El niño se acercó hasta estar al frente y a su favor ya que el chico estaba doblado hacia abajo, aprovecho para tomar sus rostro entre sus manos.

-Estás muy equivocado Shuuya… -Su rostro se volvió serio al igual que su voz, acercó más su rostro ante la cara de sorpresa del otro y unió sus labios con los de el.

El rubio se paralizó ante la repentina seriedad del otro y su acción, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por su cuerpo, no se sintió incómodo pero si sorprendido más cuando el más chico profundizó aquel beso. No podía cerrar los ojos pues quedó de nueva cuenta, prendado a aquellos ojos que veían a través de el y que mostraban más cosas de lo que su edad aparentaba.

Cuando terminó el beso un aturdido Kano no podía salir de su trance mientras Aladdin aún sostenía su rostro.

-Te demostraré que no soy un niño -Le sonrió con ternura mientras acaricia con sus pulgares ambas mejillas- Ya debo ir con Alibaba, así que cuídate gatito -Soltó su rostro para después irse corriendo y riendo.

El rostro de Kano se puso tan rojo, por la vergüenza y molestia, activo su poder para que nadie más viera su estado.

-Ese mocoso… -Porque debajo esa máscara de indiferencia, estaba un muy avergonzado chico.

Sin ver el hilo rojo que ahora tenía en su dedo anular serpenteaba conectado aún divertido Aladdin, que ahora huía de un furioso Alibaba. Se volvieron a encontrar pero esto solo seria un desenlace que el propio destino trataria de estropear de nueva cuenta.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

 **Y al fin pude con algo x** D

Bueno **es una pequeña saga de Crossover de Kagerou y Magi.**

 **Tendrá partes del manga de Kagerou y una que otra parte de Magi pero del pasado.**

Me **está costando un poco de trabajo escribir los demás capítulos, ya que luego no tengo con quien platicar sobre estos dándome. Y debo reconocer que no estoy del todo bien, de repente mi depresión me gana pero estoy tratando de dar mi mejor esfuerzo.**

Blue **Kirito gracias por comentar en la historia de Estúpida Coca Cola y bueno aquí sale el pequeñin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Volviendo a enamorarte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**

 **( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~**

Nada lo hacía salir, ni siquiera los golpes de Kido lo habían obligado a salir de su cuarto. No tenía deseos absolutos de asearse e incluso a irse a trabajar, incrementando la ira del líder y los golpes de este. Así pasaron dos semanas desde ese día, claro hasta que su cuerpo y el aroma de su habitación lo orillo a salir, había sobrevivido gracias a Seto y Mary que le llevaban de comer. Tomo ropa limpia y sin más, se dirigió al baño. Al entrar y verse al espejo, solo pudo ver las ojeras que cargaba y un rostro cansado a pesar de estar durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Ya una vez aseado, camino a la cocina para prepararse algo, su estómago rugía con mucha fuerza. Así que se prepara algo sencillo y rico, un sándwich, ya casi terminaba, solo le agrego un extra, unos trozos de mango como solo a él le gusta, guardo todo y al último tomo una servilleta. Al salir de la cocina, vio que en la sala estaba Mary viendo una película y quien le hacía compañía era Seto, no quería llamar la atención, así que de forma silenciosa salió del lugar.

Mientras comía y caminaba, pensaba de forma profunda, ¿¡Por qué dejo que algo así lo afectara tanto!?. No fue su primer beso, pero quizás los ojos del niño fueron profundos, eran tantos sentimientos transmitidos que no pudo evitar que le abrumaran. ¡Maldición! Su rostro se puso rojo de nueva cuenta, es que también recordaba perfectamente los labios ajenos contra los suyos. No era su primer beso, aunque si el que le hizo pasar por bastantes emociones.

Terminado de consumir su alimento, se dio cuenta que había llegado cerca del parque. Un escalofrió cruzo por su espalda y se siguió, ni loco atravesaba el lugar, prefería rodear la zona. Quizás era momento de pasar por el centro comercial a ver que encontraba, ya más tarde buscaría un trabajo antes de que esta vez Kido lo golpeara más fuerte. A decir verdad, en esas semanas lo sintió muy blando, recuerda a ver escuchado por parte de Momo cuando lo fue a ver, que lo había visto con una chica pelirroja, al estar en depresión, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle burla como es debido, ahora que ya estaba devuelta lo haría.

Al ingresar al centro comercial se quedó viendo todo a su alrededor, iría a la parte de arriba a comprar Manga, se lo debía con creces a Mary, ya después vería que regalarle a Seto. Claro hasta que escucho el grito de una mujer. La mayoría de las personas voltearon a ver, pues una señora llevaba unas diez bolsas, por lo visto solo era ropa, sin embargo, tres de ellas se rompieron de las azas.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – Se hinco para meterlas en las otras. - Justo cuando se me ocurre venir sola.

La mayoría de las personas siguieron su camino, él quería hacerlo lo mismo, pero de la misma forma que paso cuando paso con el niño, al ayudarlo. Ya estaba metiendo ropa en una de las bolsas cuando se percató.

\- A veces son mejores las bolsas grandes que ocupa uno para las despensas, estas suelen ser muy fáciles de romper. – Alzo la mirada y se quedó anonado.

Juraría que la mujer frente a él, le recordaba de una forma un poco espeluznante a Aladdin. Su cara un poco redondeada, pero sobre todo esos ojos tan expresivos e infantiles, una diferencia era el cabello largo y rosa de la dama, la cual al parecer le hablaba mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Por lo usual siempre me acompaña mi hijo, hice unas cosas y me quedaba de paso. Agradezco tu ayuda. – Una vez terminado se alistaba para irse.

Desconocía que estaba pasando con él, pero de nueva cuenta estaba haciendo imprudencias.

\- Debido a que hoy no tengo ningún trabajo que realizar, le ayudare. Son demasiadas bolsas para que usted vaya sola. – Decía guiñándole mientras tomaba las tres bolsas en las cuales se había echado la ropa que se había regado.

\- Lamento la molestia. – Decía al verlo con curiosidad mientras tomaba las otras bolsas y avanzaban. – Solo son siete cuadras, ¿Seguro no tenias nada que hacer?

Ante las negativas de Kano ella accedió, en el transcurso del trayecto comenzaron a platicar, sin duda era una mujer bastante activa y lo veía más por que esas siete cuadras eran largas, apenas iban en la tercera y ya sentía mucho dolor en sus brazos. Claro después de todo el solito fue el tonto en que se metió en eso, pudo a ver seguido su camino, pero la culpa no lo dejaría en paz. Por lo visto su esposo daba clases en la universidad y ella solía hacerlo, en ocasiones por lo que escuchaba aceptaban uno que otro proyecto de Arqueología se tratara e incluso llevaban a su pequeño hijo con ellos, vaya. Una familia muy curiosa y peculiar.

\- Si mi retoño me escuchara hablar así de él, ya estaría molesto. Tiene un complejo por su estatura. -Llegaron a un portón de color café y habría. – Vamos pasa, un poco de agua de Jamaica y un aperitivo te caerán de maravilla. -Decía mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro.

Una corazonada le alerto al escuchar eso, cuando quiso ya estaba adentro de esa casa, ni tan gran, ni tan pequeña, puede decirse acogedora.

\- No se preocupe, yo estoy bien así…

Y hubiera seguido diciendo, hasta que a lo lejos donde estaba la chimenea, había una foto grande de la familia, ahí podía vislumbrar a Sheba y junto a ella aun hombre algo serio, lo contrario a ella y más por ese cabello azul, y a bajo un niño tal vez de 5 años en aquel entonces, sonreía de forma deslumbrante como su progenitora. Sin duda la copia plasmada de ellos en un solo ser.

\- Ya hice el agua mamá, también la comida esta lista~ -Decía de forma cantarina al asomarse de la cocina.

Cabe decir que Aladdin no pudo evitar sorprenderse demasiado, al ver al rubio de nuevo más con su madre, esta claro que ambos chicos parecían ajenos de que la mujer les hablaba a ellos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, definitivamente Kano se sentía perder en esos ojos. Claro que esto era observado por Sheba que sin tardarse pudo evitar decir al sentirse ignorada.

\- Pareciera que se quisieran besar nada más con verse. Si apenas se conocen.

Kano de inmediato se sonrojo de forma violenta, mientras que Aladdin aprovechando la oportunidad se acerco para tomar la mano del otro y sonreírle a su progenitora.

\- ¿Recuerdas de la persona que te había contado?, El es Shuuya Kano. Mi novio.

En ese momento el rubio sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara al escuchar sus palabras, tan rápido volteo su cabeza a verlo, una expresión relajada era lo que veía, ¿¡No sabia de las consecuencias de sus palabras!?, en cuanto giro a ver a Sheba solo vio como esta se veía orgullosa y lo abrazaba de forma eufórica.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Quien diría que por cosas del destino te conocería así, ahora entiendo por que Aladdin no deja hablar de ti. Si eres tan lindo~

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría y todo por culpa de ese niño, el silencio reino de nueva cuenta. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, en eso fue ingresando, el padre del menor, siendo seguido de un chico mayor, quizás de la edad de Shintaro. Absolutamente lo contrario a las tres personas, su piel más blanca, unos ojos rojos naturales y un cabello largo trenzado de un color negro, con unas profundas ojeras.

-Bienvenido Solomon, Judar. -Soltó al joven para besar a su esposo y besar la mejilla del mayor de sus hijos. - La comida ya está lista.

Contrario a las palabras de Sheba, el chico se siguió caminando antes de subir las escaleras, solo volteo a ver a Kano, que se estremeció por la mirada del chico.

\- Paso, bajare mas al rato a cenar. Solo quiero dormir. -Termino bostezando hasta desparecer en el último peldaño.

\- ¡Que actitud es esa! -Molesta se fue a la cocina.

Claro siendo seguida por Solomon, que le decía que ya era costumbre del chico ser así, solo quedaron ambos chicos en silencio. Kano sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría de esa pesadilla, pero al sentir la suave mano de quien la sostenía, le hizo reaccionar.

\- Por favor quédate a comer…

El tono al pedirle algo tan simple y esos ojos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba comiendo con todos ellos y lo peor de la situación es que ya estaba siendo presentado por Aladdin como su novio a su padre, el cual en vez de molestarse, solo atino a sonreír para solo pedirle que cuidara de su hijo pero que le tuviera bastante paciencia, a lo cual el propio joven protestaba y solo su madre se reía.

Tenia ganas de gritarles que eso no era cierto, aunque siendo franco se sentía a gusto en ese ambiente, ver la confianza que había entre ellos, le hizo recordar a la base, después de todo así sentía con sus amigos, en familia. Después de almorzar fue arrastrado por Aladdin a su habitación, había tantas cosas que quería asimilar y al percatarse de que estaba sentado en la cama del más pequeño y este ultimo cerraba la puerta, no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto, molesto, llegando todo eso que quiso escupir en cuanto mintió a su familia.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa!?, ¿Por qué les mentiste de esa forma? -Sentía como su respiración se agitaba. - ¿Sabes en los problemas que me acabas de meter Aladdin?

Hubiera seguido si no fuera por que el mencionado se abalanzó contra el, ambos cayendo en la cama, mientras Aladdin se quedo encima del otro, abrazándolo tan fuertemente, ¿Cómo le podría explicar al rubio cuantos siglos espero por esto? Ya lo había perdido una vez, la cual no fue capaz de soportarlo, escondió su rostro en el hueco que queda en su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma y sentío como se estremecía el otro.

\- Yo se que apenas nos conocemos… Se que te he besado siendo desconocidos… Incluso decirles a mis padres que eres mi novio, cuando se que realmente no es así, me duele porque se que es una mentira. En realidad, yo si quiero que lo seas, aunque creo ya te he asustado bastante Shuuya-kun. -Alzo la mirada para ver esos ojos que le gustaban- Perdona que te presionara así pero me gustas tanto, que no verte estas dos semanas me dolía mucho, fui al parque con la esperanza de verte tan siquiera pasar… Yo…

A este punto Aladdin no fue consciente de que poco a poco una que otra lagrima, comenzaba a caer de sus ojos, impactándose en el rostro del rubio. Kano se sentía extraño ya que al ver al chico así, le hacía sentir mal. ¡Maldición! Realmente sería una locura aceptar la propuesta del otro, si no fuera porque su corazón latía frenético ante la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza, se arriesgaría, solo un poco. Así que de forma rápida invirtió los papeles, haciendo que el más chico quedara abajo y el arriba, se acercó a su rostro a limpiar esas lágrimas y sin más junto sus labios en un casto beso.

Cuando se separó solo pudo ver una cara de asombro, pero esos ojos emanaban una ilusión y cariño, que le avergonzaban, ¿Cómo ese chico sintiera algo así por él?

\- Solo ve con calma, deja de infartarme con lo.. -Quiso seguir hasta que lo besaron.

Esta vez el beso era profundizado, sin rastros de malicia, cuando se separo fue consciente el chico que Aladdin tenía su mano tomándolo del cuello, por eso el repentino beso.

\- Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

La risa de Aladdin inundo el lugar, siendo seguida por Kano. Cabe decir que ese día se quedo adormir en la casa del más chico, durante la noche el joven no dejo platicarle y enseñarle fotos, de los viajes con su familia, haciendo que Kano no dejara de interesarse cada vez más en él, sobre todo su entusiasmo al momento de contar las historias.

El transcurso de un largo mes de salidas, de ir a la casa del más pequeño hacían que Kano se fuera costumbrando a su presencia, después de trabajar con Kido solía irse a encontrar con él, olvidándose un poco de sus problemas e inclusos de olvidarse de Ayano.

En este transcurso del tiempo eran observados por alguien, porque sin importar el tiempo, siempre velaría por la felicidad del más joven. En otro lugar solo habitaba la oscuridad con una muy pequeña y débil luz, no se alcanzaba a ver la figura de la persona, después de todo solo se veía como la sirueta estaba hincada y con cuidado tomaba un poco del ruk que aun quedaba en el mundo.

\- Has crecido tanto Aladdin~ -Decia maravillada al ver de nuevo esa felicidad en el pequeño. – Prometo protegerte como Ugo-san me lo pidió, pequeño bebe.

Era una gran determinación que se había plantado, al ultimo al decir eso se levanto de golpe solo haciendo que sus largos cabellos cubrieran su sirueta.

"Desconozco que salió mal, no debería ver quedado ni un rastro de la magia en cuanto todo termino, por favor cuídalo.

Fueron las palabras de Ugo antes de usar la poca magia que le quedaba y traspasando la. A una de las criaturitas que creo para su compañía y que siempre le dedicó tiempo a su lado con tal de ver a Aladdin."

 **( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~**

Y **aunque me tarde mucho al fin!! XD**

 **Dios esto va dedicado a una persona que se le encantará**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
